Harry and the Potters
by Harryforpresident
Summary: What would Harry's life had been like if Voldemort had not chosen him? What if the prophecy had been different or just unfullfilled?
1. The Beggining

**All these characters and stuff belong to JKR-I just came up with this story-all based on her stuff!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Harry James Potter!" Harry rolled over onto his side and groaned...he REALLY didn't want to go back to school, in fact if he could he would've stayed in bed all day, but, he supposed the summer had to end sometime.

"Coming mum!" he called out down the stairs-Harry looked at the clock, and groaned again "6 am?" he thought to himself, and started grumbling as he rolled out of his bed (with the Chudley Cannons Bedspread!) and started to get ready for the last few hours before he set of to start his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Harry walked in to the kitchen, saw his father, looking quite tired, as it was the end of his holidays too and his little brother and sister throwing bits of toast at one another.

"Tanya! Stop throwing toast at your brother!" Lily Potter walked into the room, and gave her youngest a stern look which turned into laughter, when she saw the face Tanya pulled.

"And how's my head boy this morning?" She asked Harry, ruffling his hair and giving him a hug.

"Mum!" He groaned "Gerroff me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud! My oldest son head boy! Taking after his father" Harry rolled his eyes, and Lily turned her attention towards Harry's father James.

"And how about you? Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?

James pulled a serious face "Oh, yes Lil. I can not WAIT to go back to teaching little first years, who don't listen, and poke themselves in the eye with the end of the wand" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lilly did not look amused. "So!" he said in a very business-like way, my oldest starting his last year at Hogwarts, and my youngest starting her first! And of course my middle boy starting his fourth year. Excited? Nervous?" Tanya nodded enthusiastically, whist Harry and Danny just grunted. They both just wanted to go back to bed. "And", James said carrying on there is the small matter of my boys winning the Quidditch house cup for Gryffindor again, I think Minerva-er-Professor Mcgonagall has grown accustomed to seeing that cup in her office...and I do not want to see it go back to Snape" he said eyeing his two boys beadily.

"Of course dad" said the two boys wearily, they had both gone through this ritual ever since they both had made the Quidditch team-even more since Harry had been made captain the year before, the age old speech about upholding the Potter name.

"We had better go!" Lily gasped, as she saw the on the clock behind them. "Now I assume you ARE all packed aren't you? I do not want a repeat of last year! she said giving her eldest a stern look.

"What are you looking at me for!" Harry exclaimed. "And we went through this yesterday. all our trunks are packed, and in the car...I've just got to go and get Hedwig" and with that, he went upstairs and bought down his snowy owl that he had had since he was eleven, and carrying his Firebolt (a present for being made head boy, Harry was very proud of it!) His mother rolled her eyes-she knew full well that he would have forgotten SOMETHING, and they set off to Kings Cross Station, in a very magically expanded car.


	2. The Prophecy

**Mwah ha ha! I do NOT own the Potter Series---just read my lil ideas!**

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

As Harry, Danny and Tanya prepared to board the train that would take them back to school, Neville Longbottom walked past, and Harry's eyes flicked up to the familiar scar on Neville's forehead, and he flashed him a sympathetic smile. Everybody knew what had happened over the summer-poor Neville, to be honest, he was not a good at coping with those situations-Herbology was his subject. The Daily Prophet had had a field day, that Rita Skeeter woman he thought bitterly.

"Harry!" Tanya shouted at him. "Harry! I'm just going to sit with Christine...ok?" Harry just nodded, he knew Christine and Tanya had been best friends since birth-and that Tanya could look after herself.

"Yea, ok-I've got to go to brief the Prefects anyway-er speak to you later-see you Neville" he said as he walked past, into the Head Boy and Girl's carriage. "I wonder who the head girl is" he thought to himself, and just at that moment his question was answered. "Hi Hermione" he gave a grin and waved at her. Hermione, was a beautiful Ravenclaw girl-whom Harry had a crush on- he had done since his fourth year in fact.

"Hiya Harry!" She said "It looks as though you and I will be working together a lot throughout this last year then" Harry just nodded, as Hermione carried on talking about something to do with the Prefects.

"Merlin she is beautiful" he murmured to himself.

"Did you say something Harry?" she asked. Harry blushed a beetroot colour (one that would rival his best friend Ron's) and simply said "Let's just-er-brief the Prefects ok?" She just nodded giving him an odd look, as they both in to the Prefects carriage. Harry waved at his best friend Ron who was sitting there; he gave Harry an odd look, and Harry just looked back confused.

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry went in search of an empty carriage; they had not seen each other in a while, as Harry had been on a family holiday the last two weeks of summer. Ron had said he needed to talk to Harry urgently, which made Harry even more confused-and more to the point worried. They finally found one empty carriage at the end of the train, and Ron practically dragged Harry inside.

"Are you not worried!" Ron asked him, in what Harry felt was an unnecessary tone of voice.

"Er...What are you talking about Ron!" He said, giving his friend a strange look.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DO NOT KNOW! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Ron yelled at him "The prophecy you idiot. Do you not read the Prophet?"

Harry shook his head "not recently, after what they did to Neville. My family refuse to read the papers after what happened fourth year, and then last summer. But He is dead right? What are they saying now, that he is going to rise again! And...hold on a minute! Prophecy?"

Ron looked at his friend dumbstruck. He just shook his head and was muttering something under his breath that he could not quite hear.

"Ron-what is it-you have got me really worried now!" Harry said urgently. "If you are talking about the prophecy about Him and Neville-then everybody knows about that by now."

"No, Harry. You really think Neville killed him! With his Defence Skills, come on mate. Neville told me about the prophecy-he said that as I was your best friend, I'd be best to tell. That prophecy could have been talking about another boy. Think about it."

Harry just looked at him, with a look of incomprehension on his face.

"Harry! You are not that stupid SURELY!" He asked "Twelve O.W.L's ad you are telling me that you do not know where I am going with this?"

Harry's mouth and throat had gone dry. He could not even hear what Ron was saying-he was just thinking about the prophecy-July, he was born in July...His parents were in the Order and had defied Him three times-Neville had not defeated Him..."OH MY GOD!" Harry yelled.

"Yea mate, exactly" Ron looked at him with a fearful look on his face. "It looks like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went after the wrong guy, and I think he knows. Harry-he might come after you-he might try and kill you."


	3. The Revelation

**No. You are WRONG i do NOT own harry potter grumbles... JK does...gives her evils this PARTICULAR story however, is mine!**

**Chapter 3: The Revelation**

After Ron's revelation, Harry had spent the rest of the train journey in silence-mulling over what he had just heard. He knew he had to talk to his dad or his mum-just somebody in his family, maybe his godfather Sirius. When they arrived at the start of year feast, Harry barely noticed what was going on-it was all a blur. Neville, sat opposite of Harry, and throughout the Sorting Hat's song and the notes of welcome from the head-so many things kept running through his mind-he thought would he have had it like Neville-or worse? if he was honest, the only time Neville had REALLY had a challenge-was last summer, and even then Harry had not heard the finer points-his parents on the other hand had had many whispered conversations-which had angered Harry, as he was legally an adult. By the end of the feast-Harry's head was full of _"what ifs?" _And, also what would happen now. Harry climbed through the portrait of the fat lady after giving her the password (_hippogriff) _and ran up the stairs to his dormitory, threw himself on to his four-poster, and began to write a letter to his mum.

Lily Potter had just finished her shift as a healer at St Mungo's. She had had a bad day; she was still tending to those injured this summer, _a bunch of moaning whiners _she thought to herself as she prepared to apparate home. When she arrived home, she walked into the kitchen to get herself a snack, and saw Hedwig out the window, she opened it and let her fly in. "That's odd" she thought to herself, as the kids had only gone back to school that day-and Harry rarely wrote to her anyway, at least not so early in the school year. She took the note from Hedwig gave her an owl treat and sat on a chair at the table, and began to read.

_Mum, _

_It's me, Harry. I was just talking to Ron on the train, and he said something to me about another prophecy, and Neville, and...me. I know that you know something-the conversations with dad that mysteriously stopped as I came into the room? I know all about this summer, and I also know that something is NOT right with this whole you-know-who business. I don't know if what Ron said had any meaning-but even Ron does not joke about those kinds of things. I want to know what's going in mum- I am not a child anymore. I want to know, please-especially if it is going to affect the m life! Send an answer as soon as please_

_Love Harry_

Lilly sighed as she read the letter, she walked over to the fireplace, and took a pinch of floo powder between her fingers.

"James Potter's Office-Hogwarts" and she threw the powder into the fire, as the flames blazed green; she stepped in and was whisked to the office of her husband.

A few seconds later, she appeared in the hearth in her husband's office. James was at his desk, sorting a few things out for the coming year, being the headmaster of a school was not easy work! He heard a rustling behind him, whirled around and saw his wife standing there.

"Lil!" He said, "what are you doing here?" Lily gave him a brief smile, and showed him the letter that Harry had sent her that evening.

"This just came form Harry-I think he knows. We need to tell him James, as he says, he is NOT a child anymore. We have known for years, but after this summer-I think the point has been re-iterated. Dumbledore was the only one who knew about that prophecy, in fact BOTH prophecies regarding both of the boys. I think, James, that it is time."

James nodded "alright Lilly. We do need to tell him, maybe we should have told him sooner-but who knows? I think we need to speak to Neville also, they both play a vital role in the eventual downfall of You-Know-Who. Tomorrow I will call them both to my office, I have a lesson with Harry anyway, but I do not teach Neville anymore. How are we going to tell them though?" James shook his head, sunk into his desk chair and held his head in his hands. "I just wish Dumbledore were here to help me, he would have known what to do."

Lily walked over to her husband, and put her arms around his shoulders.

"It's alright honey" she kissed his cheek, "as far as we know, You-Know-Who does not even know about the Harry Prophecy. We just need to ride it out, he is not even back to full strength yet-only you and I know that Harry is the one with the power to kill him. He's an intelligent, gifted boy-and to be honest what we are talking about is year's away-just talk to the boys tomorrow, and then we can talk about it-when Harry knows."

They heard a scrabbling sound behind them, both turned-but nothing was there. After another few minutes, Lily returned to Godric's Hollow, leaving James with an awful lot of things on his mind.

Wormtail ran into his masters lair, eager to tell him of what he had just heard. As he changed back into his human form, a small grin slowly spread across his face.

'This time-this time' he thought his master would be pleased with him. As he walked towards his master, a poor master-but getting better, gaining strength everyday, soon he would be strong enough to kill that Longbottom boy, then he would be free to take on the universe-and he would start by killing the Potters-he hated them. He had already got to Dumbledore-the biggest threat to him, next the Potters, they would die slowly-and be an example to the rest.

"Master" Wormtail bowed as he came into the view of his master. "I have just heard something..." and he went on to tell his master what he had heard. As Wormtail had thought, his master WAS pleased with him, but angry, very angry-now there were two of them to destroy. But, he thought, one of them is a Potter-he knew he would enjoy killing that one. Yes he thought. He could definitely use this to his advantage...


	4. The Chosen One

**And so, another instalment, using stories created by the genius that is JK Rowling**

**Chapter 4: The Chosen One**

Harry took a seat in his father's office, Neville sitting beside him-looking terrified.

"Good morning boys" James said as they sat down opposite him "well, I suppose you are wondering why you are both here" Harry and Neville, just sat there expectantly, waiting for some kind of explanation, as James pressed on. "Right, well I will just get straight to the point-as you both-well in fact the whole world knows there is a prophecy stating that there is one boy that is the-uh-'_chosen one'_ for want of a better word-"

"Yea dad, and what's all this sh-"

"Don't swear Harry" his dad said, looking mildly amused. "And in answer to your question, yes it does seem that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named DID choose the wrong boy, but he did not count on what happened when he chose Neville" it was here, that James spared Neville a glance, and a brief smile-one which Neville did not return. "When Neville was a baby, his mother died for him-in a way in which, perhaps Lily might have for you Harry, by doing this she ensured that Neville would not die when the inevitable attack happened, that Neville did not die-and as we know the curse rebounded, but at the same time-your mother Harry had sworn to you, knowing that He would, most likely come looking for us at some point, she swore-that she would do anything for you, and that she would die for you. This declaration, imparted some old magic on you Harry, and some protection. And, Harry, although you may not know it-you just by being you, had a big hand in what happened last summer. Neville can not defeat Him Harry, only you can."

Neville, then piped up for the first time in this meeting "but...but...what about ME! Does this mean that I have gone through al of this trouble for nothing? That Harry should be the one with...with THIS on his head, with people constantly staring, whispers, rumours-"

"Not necessarily Neville" cut in James "that is one possibility, but what I think is, Neville-you too have a vital role to play. You were the marked one, and still yes the chosen one-although Harry has the eventual power to destroy him, you are the one with the power to weaken him, you were marked as his equal-and some of his powers were imparted into you-as you know. Although Harry has the ability in Defence Against the Dark Arts-you have the mental agility. You have some of His powers-and now, there are two of you, together-the both of you can bring about the fall of the most powerful dark wizard of all time."

Neville and Harry just sat there, not taking any of this in properly, just staring. Just then, the bell for the changeover-period between classes rang, shaking them out of their reverie.

"I think, that is the signal for you boys to go to class-and I also have some - ah - ickle firsties to teach-do not hesitate to come and talk to me if you need to." And with that, both Harry and Neville got up and left, in silence, descending the spiral staircase and leaving for their respective destinations.

------------------------------------

Harry ran into the Gryffindor Common Room, and collided with a table, almost knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Hey, Ron-you were right mate-I can't believe this." Ron stared at him open mouthed as Harry told him the story-both of them glad they had a free period now. After Harry had finished telling the story, Ron was amazed-and kept asking Harry questions to go over the finer points (not that even Harry himself knew mot of them) and by the time they had to go down to potions, Harry must have told the story about a hundred times.

Down in the dungeons, Harry waited outside, with the rest of his seventh year group-which, Harry noted was significantly smaller this year with the absence of Ernie, Malfoy and that Zabini kid (as Harry like to refer to him.)

"Harry" his heart leapt-it was Hermione, he turned round to face her-and she gave him that toothy grin that he had admired so much over the last few years "we need to sort out the Quidditch games for this season-did you want to meet me in the Head boy and girls quiet room at about, seven?" Harry simply nodded-his stomach churning "right-and oh can I sit with you and er...your friend this lesson?" she asked, flapping her hand at Ron-whilst not taking this big, brown eyes from Harry's face.


End file.
